Una promesa sin cumplir
by VanessaLaUnicorn
Summary: Splinter aun se acuerda de esa niña de esos hermosos ojos purpura que cuido como si fuese su hija,hasta prometerle que nunca la abandonaria,por desgracia,esa promesa no se pudo cumplir.Pero despues de diez años es posible que el destino haga que se vuelvan a encontrar,pero digamos,que no va a ser como el maestro se esperaba... TMNT 2012 :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello¡Esta es mi primera historia(de tmnt) y antes de empezar quería dejar claro una cosa:he visto que hay una historia que se parece algo a la que voy a hacer asi que quiero dejar claro que no he robado ninguna idea y que si hay algo que es igual es pura coincidencia y no hace falta recordar que las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen (por desgracia T.T)sino que pertenecen a Kevin Eastman,Peter Laird y Nickelodeon. Ahora si, os dejo leer en paz.**

* * *

Nueva York,una ciudad muy conocida y peligrosa al mismo tiempo,donde el crimen nunca descansa,pero la gente sigue con sus vidas,pero lo que no saben es que hay vida debajo de ellos,para ser mas claros en las alcantarillas,donde en ese mismo momento unas tortugas de aproximadamente 5 añitos jugaban junto con una chica humana(se hicieron amigos en unas de sus aventuras en la superficie)al pilla-pilla mientras que lo que parecia ser una ''rata mutante'' los vigilaba no fueran a hacerse dañ unas semanas,había ''adoptado''a esa pequeña niña de nombre Crystal por que parecia ser que sus padres murieron en un accidente,asi que desde ahora seria su hija,incluso es posible que la entrenase junto con los chicos para fuera una kunoichi para defenderse ella sola,asi que lo tenia bien ñana empezarian a entrenar con el asi que seria mejor irse a la cama lo mas pronto posible.

**Splinter**:Venga chicos,hora de irse a la cama-dijo sabiendo ya la respuesta.

**Todos**:JOOUUUUUU¡-gritan todos los pequeños-¿no podemos quedarnos cinco minutitos mas?-pregunto Crystal poniendo la tipica carita de perro abandonado para convencerle.-NO.-dijo Splinter divertido-Mañana empezareis a entrenar conmigo y lo que no me apetece es que en el primer dia que empezemos acabeis echandoos la siesta en mi hora-respondio casi riendose-Asi que no me sigais metiendo excusas y a la cama.

-Sii-respondieron los uno se fue a su habitacion,mientras que Splinter fue a arropar a cada uno de ellos hasta llegar a la habitacion de la pequeña Crystal.

-Papa-Dijo Crystal sorprendiendo a Splinter.-¿Si,hija?-pregunto curioso-Quiero que me prometas una cosa-le respondio mirandole con esos hermosos ojos purpura que le miraban fijamente,lo que hizo que Splinter se confudiera,pero aun asi pregunto-¿El que?-dijo mirandola fijamente-Quiero que me prometas que nunca me vas a dejar sola-le pregunto algo temerosa por la respuesta-Pues claro que no te voy a dejar nunca,tu eres mi pequeña ninja-le dijo acariciandole el pelo mientras que la pequeña soltaba pequeñas risitas junto con su ''nuevo'' padre-No lo olvides nunca,y ahora a dormir,mañana habra que levantarse pronto-le dijo dandole una tierna sonrisa y acercandose al umbral de la puerta.-Buenas noches mi niña-le dijo casi cerrando la puerta-No olvides tu promesa-le recordo la niña.-Por supuesto que no.-Dijo Splinter cerrando la puerta por completo.

Que pena que al final esa promesa no se cumpliese...

* * *

**Hola otra vez,como dije antes,esta es la primera historia de tmnt que escribo y espero que no sea la ultima :3**

**Asi que como dicen los demas,**

**¿REVIEWS? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola¡(otra vez xD)como no tenia nada que hacer fui y hice otro capitulo :3**

* * *

10_ años mas tarde..._

Las tortugas estaban como cada noche de patrulla,vigilando las calles en busca de algun rastro de los Kraang,los dragones purpura o los del clan del pie,pero por el momento no habia nada sospechoso,despues de un rato,decidieron volver a la guarida a descansar,pero cuando estaban solo a unas pocas manzanas del callejon,oyeron lo que parecian ser gritos de auxilio,fueron a investigar y vieron lo que parecian los dragones purpuras rodeando a una..¿chica?.Oficialmente ese grupo no tenia ni un poco de respeto.A punto de ir a ayudar a la joven de repente volvieron a oir a alguien gritar,pero ahora no era la chica,era uno de los dragones,parecia ser que la chica le habia dado una patada dejandolo inconsciente,los demas incluidos las tortugas miraron sorprendidos las escena,mientras que la chica intentaba escaparse,hasta que uno de los dragones la acorralo.-¿Ya te vas,guapa?-le solto mientras la apretaba contra la pared.-Si esto acaba de empezar-dijo sobriamente mientras le dio un golpe dejándola inconsciente. Para cuando se la iban a llevar,cuatro sombras aterrizaron dejando inconscientes a todo el grupo,el ultimo que quedaba en pie se dio la vuelta,pero demasiado tarde,lo que parecia ser un nunchaku lo dejo K.O .Las sombras se acercaron a la chica que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo,ahi es donde pudieron verla mejor:llevaba una larga y hermosa cabellera negra con una mecha morada que le llegaba hasta la cintura,llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros,una camiseta roja junto con una chaqueta azul,con unas convers. Los ojos no se los llegaron a ver ya que llevaba gafas de sol puestas.

**¿?1**:¿Que hacemos con ella?-dijo una de las sombras a los demás-¿Nos la llevamos a casa?-dijo emocionado.

**¿?2**:¿Eres idiota o que?-dijo otra sombra molesto-Si nos la llevamos el maestro se enfadaría

**¿?3**:Raph,Mikey,ya vale-dijo una de las restantes.-Por una vez Mikey tiene razon no podemos dejarla aqui,esta muy herida-dijo con decision-Ya en la guarida Donnie la curara y le explicaremos todo a Splinter.

**Raph**:Esto tiene que ser broma.¡¿Tu estas pensando en el lio en el que te vas a meter¡?Imaginate que pasara cuando despierte,que te crees,¿que se va a ir tan pancha a su casa sin decirle nada a nadie?Leo por dios,piensa-dijo fastidiado.

**Leo**:Tranquilo,se lo que me hago,cuando se levante,pues la calmaremos y la convenceremos para que no diga nada,igual que con April-dijo con orgullo.

**Raph**:Pff,yo no digo nada,pero cuando acabes amarrado a una mesa de laboratorio,ya pensaras en mi-dijo Raph vencido.

**Mikey**:Entonces,viene con nosotros,¿no?-dijo Mikey emocionado.

**Donnie**:Si-dijo algo contento de conocer a otra humana.

**Mikey:**¡SI!-solto contento.

**Leo:**Venga no hay tiempo,vamonos-los demas asintieron,cargaron a la chica y se la llevaron a la guarida y al mismo pensaban en que decirle a Splinter,ya que ellos no eran muy buenos explicando.

_**Guarida de los Hamato.**_

Los chicos llegaron a la guarida pero a la unica que encontraron las luces apagadas hasta que vieron el resplandor de la tele,parecia ser que April estaba viendo una pelicula,al oir pasos se dio cuenta y fue a saludarlos

**April**:Ya era hora de que llegaseiss...-April se dio cuenta de que Leo llevaba en brazos a una chica inconsciente.

**Leo**:Ya se lo que vas a decir asi que para ahorrar tiempo,¿donde esta el maestro Splinter?-April le señalo al dojo,entonces seguramente estaba meditando,le dio a Donnie la chica para que la llevase al sofa mientras que el iria a hablar con Splinter.

Entre todos llevaron a la chica al sofa donde Donnie le curo las heridas que tenia,despues de unos minutos,Leo salio del dojo junto con el maestro,quien parecia algo molesto.

**Splinter**:¿Alguien me puede decir que esta pasando?.-dijo en un tono entre molesto y confuso,pero antes de que alguien dijera algo,la chica empezo a moverse en lo que se quitaba las gafas de sol dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color purpura que hicieron que una de las tortugas se sonrojase y que dos personas se quedaran confundidas.

**¿?**:Mmph,¿donde estoy?-dijo mirando a todos lados mareada pero solo alcanzo a ver a April,ya que solo las iluminaba la luz de la television,mientras que los chicos las miraban entre las sombras

**April**:Espera un momento,-dijo empezando a recordar esa cara-¿pero que...?

**¿?**:¿April,de verdad eres tu?Pensaba que habias desaparecido-le contesto abrazandola.

**Leo**:April,¿la conoces?

**April:**Emm...si,ibamos juntas al instituto-contesto nostalgicamente-Ella...ella se llama...Crystal-solto sorprendiendo a las tortugas,pero sobre todo a Splinter

Parecia ser que nada volveria a ser lo mismo.

* * *

**Hey,hey,hey,pues como dije antes,no tenia nada que hacer asinque...espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Splinter se quedo en shock al oir la noticia. De repente empezo a pensar en esa pequeña niña de ojos purpuras a la que le hizo esa promesa que no cumplio.¿Podria ser ella?Tenia los mismos rasgos,sin contar esa llamativa mecha morada era igualita a esa pequeña niña.

Mientras Splinter se hundia en sus recuerdos,Crystal se intentaba adaptar a la oscuridad que habia,hasta que su mirada se encontro con unos llamativos ojos color verde toxico que la miraban fijamente,lo que la hizo sonrojarse,pero antes de hablar,se dio cuenta de que esas cinco miradas que la observan no eran de lo que se dice ''personas''.Por lo que la chica veia,entre las sombras se ocultaban,una rata junto con cuatro tortugas,todas''tamaño humano''.Se froto los ojos no fuera a ser una imaginacion suya,pero ahi seguian,mirandola fijamente.

Como se nota que la comida le sento bastante mal.

Estaba a punto de pegar un grito,pero una de esas tortugas le tapo la boca antes de tiempo,Crystal se fijo mejor en su rostro bastante sonriente:tenia unos hermosos ojos azul cielo,acompañados de una cinta naranja amarrada a la cabeza,se le quedo mirando unos momentos hasta que la tortuga decidio hablar.

**Mikey**:Tranquila,no te vamos a hacer daño,¿vale?-la chica asintio-Muy bien,ahora te voy a quitar la mano,pero quiero que me prometas que no vas a gritar-la chica volvio a asentir mientras Mikey le quitaba la mano de la boca.-¿Ves Raph?Te dije que me haria caso-le solto con burla.

**Raph**:Tu espera a que no haya nadie mas y ya veremos quien hace caso a quien.-Mikey estaba a punto de reclamar pero la chica se metio.

**Crystal:**Perdon por interrumpir vuestra ''charla'' pero,¿alguien me puede decir que esta pasando,por que por lo que se ve esto no es que parezca un sueño.

**Leo**:Donnie,traele una taza de te y tu Mikey,traele una manta-se dirigio a Crystal-Se que estaras haciendo un monton de preguntas.

**Crystal**:En realidad solo son tres:¿Que sois vosotros?,¿que hago yo aqui? y ¿esto,tiene que ser una broma pesada,no?

**Leo**:La primera pregunta te la tendria que responder mi maestro,la segunda es que como te atacaron los dragones y estabas muy herida,te trajimos para curarte y la tercera pues no creo que sea una broma:,por que si crees eso,hieres mis sentimientos-finjio indignacion lo que le saco unas risas a la chica

**Mikey**:¿Ves? Sabia que seria maja-aparecio junto con Donnie mientras este le entregaba la taza de te.

**Crystal:**¿Y quienes sois?

**Leo:**Yo me llamo Leonardo,pero puedes llamarme Leo.

**Donnie**:Yo soy Donatello,pero llamame Donnie-le respondio sonriente.

**Mikey**:Yo soy Miguel Angel,pero llamame:¡el rey de la patineta¡

**Leo/Donnie:**¡Mikey!-le replicaron,haciendo que Crystal se empezase a reir-llamale Mikey.

**Crystal:**Jajaja esta bien-despues se dirigio a la tortuga restante- Y tu,¿como te llamas?-le pregunto dandole una tierna sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojase tanto que tenia el mismo color que su cinta.

**Raph**:Emm.. Y-yo soy Raphael,pe-pero puedes llamarme Raph-ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que los hermanos restantes se morian de la risa y que el maestro Splinter despertaba de su pequeño ''sueño''.

**Splinter**:Perdone,señorita-llamo la atencion de todos los presentes-¿Podria decirme por que los dragones la perseguian?

**Crystal:**Pues,por lo que me he enterado,a esos dragones los envio un tal,...Shredder-las tortugas se miraban entre ellas mientras que Splinter se esperaba lo peor

**Leo**:¿Y podrias decirnos por que te busca?

**Crystal**:Creo que fue por lo del incidente-recordo temerosa por lo ocurrido,parecia ser que no se habia acostumbrado a eso.

**Splinter:**¿Incidente?

**Crystal:**Si...pues vereis,hace unas semanas...dios no se como decirlo-dijo temerosa.

**Mikey:**Relajate,sera lo mejor.-la tranquilizo abrazandola,cosa que calmo a Crystal pero puso nervioso a Raph.

**Crystal**:A ver-respiro una gran cantidad de aire y siguio-hace unas semanas,me encontre con unos hombres muy raros vestidos de traje que se hacia llamar los Kraang o algo asi,me dio curiosidad y los segui,llegaron a un laboratorio y al entrar me di de bruces contra una mesa y de esa mesa se cayo un liquido viscoso,pero solo me llego a caer encima un poquito,y me escape antes de que alguien me viera,pero parece ser que uno de ellos me llego a despues,me sentia mal,me dolia la cabeza y tenia mucho calor,pero no era por fiebre-tomo aire antes de decir el secreto-se podria decir,que sin necesidad de cerillas o un mechero...queme la casa-todos se quedaron atonitos por la confesion,pero aun no habia acabado-Una semana despues a mi casa entraron unos ninjas que decian que un tal Shredder me queria para un proyecto,me negue,y desde entonces,esos ninjas,junto con los dragones no dejan de buscarme para obligarme a que me una a ellos,y desde entonces me escondo de ellos,hasta que vosotros me encontrasteis-termino la historia viendo los rostros de los demas,que parecia que hubieran visto a un fantasma.

**Donnie**:Entonces,¿nos estas diciendo que sin usar nada de nada,quemaste la casa?-pregunto sorprendido.

**Crystal:**Pues si.-pero de repente se acordo de algo-Tambien unos dias despues del incidente me di cuenta de que se podria decir que la mayoria de cosas que toco,por alguna razon,se queman-respondio confundida por el hecho.

**Leo**:Si no te molesta,¿podrias enseñarnoslo?Tengo una teoria pero no estoy seguro.

**Raph**:Ya se que podriamos utilizar-dijo abrazando a Mikey.

**Leo:**¡Raph¡-miro alrededor y encontro una hoja suya-intentalo con esto-dijo dandole la hoja.

**Crystal**:Vale-cerro los ojos y se empezo a concentrar ante la mirada de los repente,los chicos empezaron a ver como la palma de la mano de Crystal empezaba a salir una llama que quemo por completo la hoja dejando solo cenizas.

**Mikey**:Eso,ha sido...¡la leche¡

**Raph**:Whoa

**Leo:**Eso quiere decir que...-Crystal abrio los ojos-Crystal,¿el liquido que te cayo encima era brillante?

**Crystal**:Si y mucho,¿por?

**Donnie:**Lo que te cayo encima era mutageno.

**Crystal:**¿Perdona?

**Leo****:**Lo que Donnie quiere decir es que te has convertido en una...mutante


	4. Capitulo 4 amores :3

**Donnie:**Quiere decir que te has convertido...en una mutante.

Crystal se quedo en shock,mientras que los demas la miraban nerviosos por la reaccion que tendria.

**Crystal:**¿Me...estas...diciendo,que me converti...en una mutante?

**Leo:**Lo siento...-bajo la cabeza apenado recibiendo un gran e incomodo silencio como respuesta.

**Mikey:**Tengo un presentimiento de que aun esta procesando lo sucedido.-solto mirando de reojo a la chica que estaba en shock,casi a punto de desmayarse.

**Donnie:**Y que lo digas.-tambien miro a la chica y noto que estaba muy palida-Ah,por cierto Raph,Mikey, iros del sofa.

**Raph:**Si claro cerebrito,y de paso voy y te hago una taza de cafe,¡no fasti..!-no llego a acabar la frase ya que Crystal se desmayo y apoyo la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Raphael quien se sonrojo levemente ante las risas de Mikey y las miradas de ternura por parte de Splinter y April al ver una escena tan tierna.

**Splinter:**Ya que nuestra nueva intengrante del grupo se ha dormido durante un rato,sera mejor que descansemos todos.-

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos para que en cuestion de segundo todos volviesen corriendo al salon somprendidos por lo que dijo el maestro- ¿¡NUEVA INTEGRANTE!?-Splinter se empezo a reir levemente para luego asentir con calma dejando a todos con la boca(literalmente)abierta.

**Leo:**A ver si me entere bien.¿Nos estas diciendo..?

**Mikey:**¿Que ella..?

**Donnie:**¿Se va a quedar...?

**Raph:**¿Con nosotros?-los cuatro mutantes se quedaron mirando a la rata quien solo intercambio miradas con April quien solo asintio sonriente.

**Splinter/April:**Si-Dos de cuatro tortugas estaban muy emocionados por tener a una nueva ''amiga'' en la guarida,mientras que las otras dos tambien estaban emocionadas pero junto con la historia que tenia,no se fiaban mucho.

_**Mientras,en otro lado...**_

**__**Un dragon purpura entraba a un gran salon oscuro solo alumbrado por la luz de la luna y alguna que otra hasta el final del pasillo,donde se encontraba alguien sentando en un trono.

**¿?:**Habla

**Dragon purpura:**Hemos localizado a la joven,señor-dijo al mismo tiempo que se arodillaba ante el trono-Pero las tortugas se han vuelto a entrometer en los planes-empezo a temblar a oir como se levantaba del trono y se acercaba a el se paro en frente suyo,asi que decidio seguir-noquearon a los todos los presentes pero uno de ellos les llego a oir hablar sobre la joven,asi que pensamos que se refugio con las tortugas-empezo a relajarse poco a poco al ver que el hombre empezaba a volver a su trono.

**¿?:**Con que otra vez las tortugas ,¿eh?-Se volvio a sentar en el trono al mismo tiempo que veia como el dragon se retiraba del sitio-Parecer ser que ahora hay otra razon mas para encontrar a esos asquerosos mutantes-miro con desprecio a la ventana dejando ver un casco de metal,y una armadura del mismo metal.A esta persona no se le conocia mucho,pero era temido entre todos los que le perosna,tambien tenia una gran enemistad con Splinter,pero casi nadie sabia la razon.A esta temida persona,era Oroku Saki,pero era conocido como ...

Shredder.

* * *

**HOOOLAP :3 Perdon por tardar tanto pero esque se me rompio el raton y mi madre no me dejaba su antes de todo,ATENCION:ahora que tengo su atencion(creo) quiero avisar de que estoy pensando en una nueva historia de TMNT (las tortugas seran HUMANAS :D)y esque voy a necesitar algunos Oc's para la historia,a ver necesitare a:**

**-Una pareja para Mikey,y seguramente una para Leo,por que no se si le pondre con Karai o con una de los vuestros :s**

**-Una mejor amiga,un mejor amigo y un/una enemig para Crystal (sip,la voy a meter tambien xD)**

**-Y dos mejores amigas para April **

**Por ahora eso es todo,si les apetece enviarme sus Oc's,me lo pueden enviar por un review o por mensaje privado,todos los Oc's seran metidos en la historia y si eso al principio de cada capitulo,dire de quien es cada uno :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa!A ver lo siento un monton por no actualizar,pero es que me centre mas en la otra historia y para rematar no sabia que escribir D:Pero no os preocupeis,en este coco hay un monton de ideas sin sentido :D**

* * *

Ya habian pasado unos dias desde que la nueva integrante vivia con las tortugas en la guarida,solo que Crystal aun no se acostumbraba a eso de tener que vivir en una alcantarilla,aparte de que ahora junto con su amiga desaparecida eran entrenadas por una rata que alguna vez fue humano,tambien tenia que vivir ahora con tortugas mutantes,y para rematar,por las pruebas que Donnie le habia hecho y por los montones de cosas que le habia pedido hacer,se estaba conviertiendo en una mutante de fuego. Eso no se podia poner mas raro.

Ah no,espera,por culpa de esa mutacion,ahora un tal Shredder iba detras de ella para un ''proyecto''.Ahora si que si,mas raro imposible.

**Mikey:**Crystal-la pincho un poco en el estomago,consiguiendo una risa de parte de la chica mientras abria los ojos-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto un poco preocupado,pues desde que la chica se levanto se tiro al sofa y de ahi no se habia movido.

**Crystal:**Ah hola Mikey-le sonrio a la tortuga lo que lo calmo un poco,pero no lo suficiente.-¿que pasa?

**Mikey:**Si somos sinceros,no lo se,el maestro Splinter me dijo que fuera a buscarte.-agarro a Crystal del brazo y la llevo al cuarto de Splinter para dejarla en la puerta y despedirse-Buena suerte.

La chica despues de un rato,entro a la habitacion y vio a Splinter mirando interesantemente el armario de las armas para luego girarse hacia la joven que le miraba desde el umbral.

**Splinter:**Crystal,querida,entra y sientate-al sentarse los dos,el hombre-rata suspiro-Crystal,sabras definitivamente gracias a Donnie que te estas convirtiendo en una persona que controla el fuego-la chica asintio-y que es muy dificil controlar ese poder-la chica volvio a asentir-Pues he decidido que mientras aprendas a controlar el fuego,vas a usar un arma-se levanto hacia el armario de armas y cogio una de ellas-Y esa arma-le entrego el objeto a la chica quien lo miro sorprendida-Sera la guadaña.

**April:**¿Lo habeis oido?¡Va a tener una guadaña!-dijo agachandose para ver a las tortugas,quienes estaban debajo de ella.

**Mikey:**Yo lo unico que oigo son mis huesos romperse poco a poco-lo dijo con esfuerzo,ya que la pobre tortuga le habia tocado estar debajo del todo aguantando el peso de todos los de arriba.

**Raph:**¡Oh por dios,no seas quejica,no es para tanto!-le grito a Mikey quien seguia quejando.(**Tened en cuenta que estaban susurrando ¬¬**)

**Leo:**¡A callar,no se oye nada¡-se llego a callar ya que,literalmente no se oia nada,asi que se acercaron un poco mas a la puerta

Error.

Al acercarse los chicos,la puerta se abrio dejando caer a los cinco jovenes en la habitacion de Splinter,a los pies de Splinter y Crystal,quien reia divertidamente ante la escena.

**Crystal:**Jajajajaja-a Crystal le dolia la tripa de la risa que le habia entrado sin razon.-Pe-perdon,pero es que...JAJAJAJAJAJA

**April:**Muy graciosa-se levanto y se sacudio el polvo,para luego acercarse a Crystal.-¿Puedo verla?-Pregunto a lo que Crystal sonrio y asintio,llevandose los brazos hacia la espalda para sacar su guadaña.

Era una guadaña parecida a la que tendria que llevar la muerte,solo que esta tenia el mango azul cielo y tenia la hoja mucho mas larga y afilada.

**Mikey:**¡Whoa!¡Que suerte tienes!

**Crystal:**Gracias-miro hacia abajo y se acordo de algo-Ah,por cierto,April,¿te importaria venir conmigo a comprar algo de ropa?Es que,como haga un movimiento brusco mas,esto se me cae a tiras-le pregunto entre risas a lo que April asintio rapidamente-pues deja que coja las gafas y nos vamos.

**April:**¿Por que tienes que ponerte las gafas si tienes unos ojos preciosos?-pregunto a lo que todos asintieron.

**Crystal:**Vamos a ser sinceras,¿has visto alguna vez a alguien que tenga los ojos color purpura?-pregunto a lo que todos negaron menos Splinter.-Pues entonces,no me apetece enseñarlos,me siento incomoda,recuerda que cuando llegue al instituto,la gente me miraba raro solo por mis ojos,y no quiero que eso pase.

**Mikey:**¡Si nos tienes a nosotros!-solto de repente consiguiendo una risa en la chica.

**Crystal:**Jajajaja muchas gracias-se acerco y le dio un abrazo haciendo que a una de las tortugas restantes le pasara algo en el estomago.-Bueno tenemos que irnos,pero volveremos antes del patrullaje (**Aqui las tortugas van vigilando a los kraang y al clan del Pie,mientras que April y Crystal vigilan a los dragones purpura**)

**Leo:**Id con cuidado-les dijo a los que las chicas les sacaron el dedo pulgar-Esta bien,nos vemos.-fue lo ultimo que oyeron las chicas ya que despues las chicas se fueron de la guarida.


End file.
